Together We Can Make It
by TVDUpdates
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have six month old daughter after a one night stand. Klaus wants to have his daughter for the weekend at a cabin with his family, but Caroline is hesitant. Klaus offers a solution for Caroline to go with them. Will disaster strike or romance? A/H A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**I'm not sure if this is just going to be a one shot or a multi chapter fic. It depends on you readers, what do you's think?**

**I am 34 weeks pregnant and all I can think about are babies; lots of them. So that is my only explanation for this story. Also the name Avery-Mae is what I have planned for my baby if it's a girl that is.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

The problem with co-parenting with the father of your child is; you have to try to be civil with them. It's for the benefit of your child. I grew up with my parents separated, they did nothing but argue, and I don't want that for my daughter, Avery-Mae. It's not her fault who her father is. She was a result of a one night stand. To this day we still argue about who was at fault for not wearing protection, but in reality I'm grateful because I have a beautiful baby girl.

The following are the things I know about Klaus Mikaelson, the father of my child:

He's twenty seven years old.

He is a freelance artist, I've never seen his work before but apparently it's good.

Money, lots of money.

He has three siblings. 2 brothers and a sister. Rebekah his sister who just happened to be my enemy in high school.

He adores Avery-Mae and is a good father.

Women, he loves women.

I glanced at my watch: 7:25 am, I have approximately five minutes to get Avery ready. I grab diapers, cream, jars of food, 3 bottles of milk and her favourite bunny and stuff them into her baby bag. I reach for my beautiful six month old daughter, pulling her out of the bouncer. Wiping her face free off drool, I run my fingers through her little blonde curls.

The doorbell rang, "Come on baby," I pick up her baby bag. "I think daddy's here."

Opening the door, Klaus reached for Avery, "Hello my princess." He cooed to her and kissed her forehead. Avery giggled and spluttered.

My eyes landed on Klaus dimples them dimples that got me into bed. Looking at Avery she has the same dimples, obviously hers are much cuter. I handed him the baby bag, "Everything she needs is in there. She only had half her bottle this morning so will probably want some more in an hour," I started to put her jacket on. "I don't want her routine disrupted so could you just give her some cool boiled water please?"

Klaus started to walk down the hall towards the communal door, I followed him. "If she's hurry I'm not going to starve her Caroline."

I huffed at his attitude. "I'm not asking you to starve her Klaus, I want to keep her routine. Otherwise all the bottles will be later and so will her naps and bed time routines," I attempted to reason.

"Fine. I will have her back around four," he started to fasten Avery into her car seat.

"Thank you. By the way there's a day care at my work that I'm going to start taking her to next week when I start again," Klaus moved out of the way of the car door and I leaned in, peppering kisses all over her little face. "Mommy loves you Avery-Mae."

"She's not going in day care," Klaus seethed.

"If you stop working on Mondays and Thursday then we can have a discussion, until then its settled," I closed the car door, knowing this was probably going to turn into an argument and I didn't want Avery hearing it.

"You don't get the final say in all her decisions Caroline. Rebekah can watch her."

"The answer is no Klaus."

He moved closer to me, "She is my sister and Avery's Aunt, you can't keep her from her."

"I am the mother of your daughter until she treats me with some respect, she gets no privileges with Avery." I waved my finger at him.

He moved towards me and trapped me against the car, his hands placed against the car, "There's just no talking to you sometimes Caroline. It's your way or the high way, well I'm sorry to tell you love, you can't always get what you want."

I put my hands against his chest, "Don't call me love," then I pushed him away from me.

"Bring back memories love?" he said in a lower town.

Giving Avery a small wave through the window, I scoffed and walked back into my apartment knowing this conversation wasn't going very far.

I had spent the day catching up on things, I went to the gym to help hurry along losing my baby tummy. Then after lunch I did some retail therapy, I bought Avery a high chair which has a musical tune that can be turned on. It's supposed to encourage eating and stimulate feeding times. I'm very excited to try it out when she gets home.

It had only been a few minutes after I had gotten home when the doorbell rang and my baby was home. I smothered her in kisses, "Mommy missed you so much Ave." I took my attention away from her and looked at Klaus, "How was she?"

"She's only drinking about half of her bottles then throwing them."

"She might just be teething," I tried to probe her mouth open to see but she was having none of it. I surrendered, "I bought her a high chair today, and since she's sitting up more I thought we could start feeding her in it."

"Okay, I'll get her one for Friday." Klaus handed me her bag and kissed Avery's cheek. "Oh speaking off Friday, my family are all going to the cabin for the weekend. I want her overnight."

"No," I dismissed.

He sighed, "Caroline, she's my daughter you can't stop me from having her overnight." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "She's six months old and I've yet to have her overnight."

_Man. _He had a point, it wasn't really fair. "She needs my breast milk Klaus."

"Bottle it up, ill freeze it."

"I properly nurse her every night Klaus. I'm not weaning her off of that yet." Avery started to fuss in my arms. I bounced her up and down lightly.

"Come with us then." He suggested.

I looked at him as if he was going to start laughing saying it was a joke, "Me, you and your family. I don't think that would work."

"Caroline I really want to spend the weekend with my daughter, please there's a guest room at the cabin and I promise ill make them all behave with you."

Could I go? I wasn't sure I could. But he played the daughter card and I wanted to at least grant him a weekend with her. He has only ever had her during the day. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay fair enough," Klaus let Avery take his little finger and he wriggled it around. "Bye bye Avery." He kissed her and left.

Later than evening I was humming to Avery as I removed her clothing until she was just in her diaper. Then I removed my own top and bra, sat on the rocking chair and placed Avery on my chest. After a few minutes of mommy and baby time, Avery wiggled her way to my left breast and latched on. I rubbed her back soothingly as she suckled greedily.

Twenty minutes later I noticed she was falling asleep, I laced my finger in her mouth to the suction and unlatch her from my nipple. Instantly her mouth went in search for the milk again. Knowing it was for comfort I laid her on the change table and put her sleeper onsie on.

"Good night Ave. Mommy loves you," I whispered in her ear and kissed both her cheeks. After laying her in her crib, she quickly fell off to sleep. I turned on her baby monitor and butterfly night light, then turned off the main light and put my top back on.

I scampered down into my bedroom and picked up my phone, sliding my finger along the screen to unlock it, I opened a message.

_**Okay I will come. C.**_

* * *

**That's it guys, hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know.**

**Sarah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**I'm not going to ramble so just Enjoy... **

* * *

**Thursday afternoon I arrived at the** mystic grill, pushing myself through the doors, I held onto Avery-Mae's carrier. I scanned the room until I seen Elena sitting in a booth near the window.

"Hey," I said slightly flustered. I placed the carrier on top if the table and removed my jacket.

"Hey Care," she smiled at me then her attention diverted to Avery. "Hi my beautiful god daughter. Can I get her out?"

I nodded and draped my coat of the back off the seats. After Elena had removed Avery from her carrier, I placed it on the floor.

"So what was the urgent meeting for?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, "Who said there was a reason." Elena rolled her eyes. "Okay so I might of done something very idiot and stupid of me."

A women came over to place our food and drinks order. She asked if I wanted a high chair, but I declined. I had been feeding Avery in hers for the past couple of days, but the public ones looked harder and not as soft.

After the waitress left Elena looked at me to continue, "I kind of agreed to going away with Klaus to their family cabin." I lifted the menu to hide my blushing face.

Elena removed it and put it down, "Are you crazy why did you agree to that?!"

Avery was attempting to lean forward to suck on the edge of the table, her little mouth open and ready, but Elena was holding her back.

"He guilt tripped me about not having Ave over night, when I explained that I'm still nursing her on bed feeds. He asked me to come. What was I supposed to say? No. "

"Yes that is exactly what you're supposed to say Caroline. Do you know how awkward you're going to feel around them?"

I threw my head forward onto the table, "Please. Don't remind me."

"You know Katherine's going to the family thing."

"Fantastic. As if I thought it couldn't get any worse, now I have to put up with your sister."

Avery started to whimper, I reached out for her and lifted her over the table onto my lap. Giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, I reached for her bottle "I think someone is hungry."

"I'm sure Kat will behave with human decency," Elena covered her mouth as she started to laugh.

Avery gladly took her milk and sucked greedily holding her little fist against the bottle. "You the worst. You know that right?" I said.

"I'm sorry it's really not funny. Should we change the subject then?"

"Yes please."

The waitress returned with our drinks. "How about next week when you get your little ass back to work."

I bit my lip, "I'm so excited, I think it will be hard leaving Avery at day care but I think we would both benefit from the time apart." Thinking about day care reminded me off mine and Klaus's disagreement. "Although Klaus doesn't want her in day care."

Elena rolled her eyes again, "All roads lead back to the infamous Klaus."

"Your right. So is Martha _Mad _Margin's still trying to steal my desk?" I asked.

We both laughed and I accidently pulled the teat out of Avery's mouth. "I'm sorry baby," I cooed pushing it gently back into her mouth.

"Yes she is and I swear if you weren't returning next week she would manage to persuade Brendan to give it to her."

**Somewhere else in mystic falls. Klaus P.O.V**

**Klaus ran his hand through his hair in** frustration, hadn't he already went through this all? Apparently not enough. "It's not up for discussion. You will all behave accordingly to her."

"I'm sure everyone can do that." Assured Elijah. "I will make sure Katerina is aware of this, Niklaus."

Kol swung back and forth on his chair, with a huge smile plastered across his face. "Can I take her out for a spin on the night times?"

Klaus jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Don't refer to her as a car Kol or I will cut out your tongue."

"Niklaus." Elijah warned. Putting down his cutlery.

"Elijah," he mimicked sarcastically. Even though Elijah was the oldest, Klaus didn't take fondly to being bossed around. He thought of himself as the head off the family since there father dying.

"You always protect her." Rebekah pouted.

"Rebekah love, if I happen to sit here and speak badly of her, Avery will grow to resent me later in life. I don't have to like her, I just have to be sort of civil." Sitting back down, Klaus smirked. "I might not be speaking bad off her, but who's to say she will have a pleasant time this weekend?" he laughed.

Ester walked into the room with her hands firmly behind her back she kissed Klaus on the cheek, "So my granddaughter will be joining us for the weekend?"

"Yes mother from Friday till Sunday."

Ester walked over to her seat "why can we not have her on our own Niklaus. I have raised four children, surely I could do a better job than her mother." Elijah stood up and kissed her cheek while moving the chair out for her to sit. "Thank you Elijah."

Klaus growled under his breath at his mother's comment. He knew she was right, but this was his daughter and sometimes he didn't want nor need her advice or opinion.

**Later on Klaus had returned to his bachelor** pad, he poured himself a drink and glanced at his watch it was nearly 6pm, he dialled Caroline's number.

"Hello?" She said sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hello love, is this a bad time?"

"No me and Avery just got back. What's up?" Klaus heard his daughter start to cry in the background. "It's okay Ave, you're going in the bath in a minute." Caroline cooed softly.

Klaus couldn't help but feel jealous of this situation, he wanted to be there to comfort his daughter. Tell his daughter it was okay. He was missing out on a lot and that would have to change because he had to do right by Avery.

"I was just calling to tell you ill pick you both up around ten in the morning,"

Avery's cries subsided, "I thought we were going in the afternoon."

"I thought we could go earlier," Klaus smirked running a finger along a painting. "We can settle Avery in, before my family arrives."

There was a moment of silence, "Okay we will be ready."

"Goodnight Caroline, give Avery a kiss from me."

"Goodnight Klaus.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
